


Контроль

by Mey_Chan



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drama, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Из Аркхэма нельзя сбежать навсегда.





	Контроль

Слэйд встретил его как обычно — парой острых лезвий.

Рыцарь Аркхема увернулся, выругался: голос задребезжал, рассыпался металлическими нотками, отскакивая от стен бункера.

— Снова не узнаешь? Может, тебе показать мои пушки в качестве удостоверения личности? Не пожалеешь?

— Давай уже, покажи, — усмехнулся Слэйд, тыкая ему в бок острием меча; лезвие безвредно скользнуло по защитным пластинам, но Рыцаря Аркхема это, похоже, разозлило.

— Точно пожалеешь, — прорычал он, выхватывая пистолеты.

Спустя десять минут, полных чистого адреналина, Слэйд прижимал противника к стене. Тяжело дыша, стянул свою маску, и Рыцарь ответным движением поднял зеркальное забрало, открывая раскрасневшееся лицо с блестящим следом от ожога на правой щеке.

Слэйд взял его за подбородок, но Джейсон крутанул головой, высвобождаясь, и губами прихватил один из пальцев. Взял в рот поглубже, облизнул, глядя на Слэйда потемневшими, почти чёрными глазами. Оскалил зубы, и Слэйд, смеясь, отдёрнул руку.

У брони Рыцаря были неудобные ремешки и крепления, или Слэйд всё никак не мог привыкнуть, и Джейсон помогал ему, стаскивая поочерёдно наручи, нагрудник, пояс, вылезая из своего чёрно-красного панциря распаренный, как варёная креветка, и тот загремел по полу. 

— Неужели нельзя хоть раз без этого говна? — прошипел он, когда Слэйд, задирая его мокрую от пота футболку, задел один из свежих синяков. 

Слэйд только усмехнулся: пусть возмущается, надо же как-то развлечься до того, как в Готэме начнется самое интересное. Хотя время можно скоротать и другими способами — например, освобождая Джейсона Тодда от его брони.

Джейсон, уже почти раздетый, вдруг повел плечами, выбираясь из его рук. 

— Нужно позвонить, — сухо сказал он. И, голый по пояс, одной рукой подтягивая брюки, второй достал мобильник и стал набирать чей-то номер.

Привалившись к стене, Слэйд ждал и слушал: когда на Джейсона находило такое, лучше было ему не мешать. 

— Почему оружия ещё нет?.. Я же говорил — это твоя проблема. Что непонятного в словах «твоя проблема»?

— Деньги будут, когда я получу всю партию танков целиком. Какая ещё «гарантия»? Гарантия — то, что ты ещё жив. 

— Чем я могу быть доволен? Тем, что долго ждал? Нет, я не доволен. Но если завтра ты не подгонишь товар, я буду недоволен ещё больше.

Не то чтобы Слэйда не устраивало, как Джейсон ведёт дела; наблюдать, как бывший союзник Летучей Мыши из кожи вон лезет, готовясь его уничтожить, можно было бесконечно. Что бы Джокер ни сделал с ним, этот новый Джейсон определённо лучше той сучки Бэтмена, что Слэйд встретил как-то. Этому парню он уже не мог так легко надрать зад, этот парень походил на голодного волка.

Но в паху тянуло, и, может, от этого одержимость Джейсона его делом тоже казалась болезненной.

— Они профессионалы, парень, не дави на них, — наконец не выдержал Слэйд.

Джейсон нехотя оторвался от разговора, бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Всем нужен контроль, — сказал он. 

— То, чем ты сейчас маешься, нужно в первую очередь тебе.

— Да, в первую очередь мне, — согласился Джейсон и криво улыбнулся. — Ты совсем распустил своих людей, Дефстроук.

— Хватит на сегодня, — сказал Слэйд, вырывая из его руки телефон, и швырнул его об пол. Тот разлетелся уродливыми пластиковыми кусочками и ошмётками микросхем.

— Что ты творишь? 

— Ты всё равно выкинешь его спустя пару звонков. А теперь поехали ко мне, там кое-что обсудим. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я проконтролировал лично тебя? — ухмыльнулся Джейсон.

 

Конечно, когда они добрались до дома Слэйда, от всех совместных планов осталось только желание заняться сексом. Они не добрались даже до душа — улеглись прямо на диване в гостиной, наконец избавившись от костюмов. От Джейсона пахло потом, но это был приятный запах молодого разгорячённого тела, и Слэйду нравился горьковато-солёный вкус на губах. И нравилось то, как Джейсон терял свой хвалёный контроль, стоило только поцеловать его, как он ежился от того, что Слэйд касался его кожи бородой.

Нравились его шрамы, и Слэйд проводил пальцами и языком по розовым и красноватым блестящим рубцам, которых было полно на его теле. И пытался угадать, кто и что оставило их. Вот эти мелкие отметины на руках — наверное, колючая проволока, с силой обмотанная вокруг. А на спине ожог, какой бывает от удара электричеством. Слэйд никогда не спрашивал, что делали с Джейсоном в Аркхеме, и не только потому, что не хотел ранить его гордость. Его тело и так было открытой книгой. 

А вот блестящий рубец на руке — след от пули самого Слэйда, когда он подстрелил бегущего навстречу по коридору психушки парня с диким взглядом. Слэйд любил поглаживать этот шрам — как бы дико это ни звучало, но ему нравилось думать, что он вписал свою главу в этот период жизни Джейсона. Что здесь есть и его отметина.

Но в этот раз Джейсон вздрогнул и отдёрнул руку, будто мог прочитать мысли. Он уже полностью разделся и сидел спиной к Слэйду на его коленях, позволяя кусать свои плечи и загривок, и не видел его лица. Со смешком Слэйд снова ухватил его за руку — и почувствовал припухлость: на плече темнел кровоподтек.

Но, когда Слэйд отнял пальцы, Джейсон придержал их.

— Я не хотел — не заметил, что здесь синяк.

— Нет, пусть, — прошептал Джейсон, и Слэйд ощутил через прикосновение дрожь, пробежавшую по его телу. — Это хорошая боль.

Что такое хорошая боль и как она может быть хорошей, Слэйд решил не задумываться. Просто сжал снова руку, вызвав новую волну дрожи, притянул Джейсона к себе, горячего и скользкого, и приятно покорного. 

У него не было ни сил, ни желания искать презерватив и смазку, его член входил насухую, и Джейсон шипел сквозь зубы, но сам садился на него. Наверное, это тоже была хорошая боль.

— Потише, — сказал Слэйд вполголоса, тронув Джейсона за израненное плечо, но тот лишь мотнул головой. Блядское чувство противоречия, тупое желание показать, что он тут главный, что он решает, что от него зависят xотя бы такие мелочи.

Слэйд охотно откинулся на спинку дивана, давая Джейсону свободу действий, сжал его бёдра, с удовольствием ощущая под пальцами твёрдые мышцы. 

— Не трогай меня, — сказал Джейсон, — или ничего не будет.

Слэйд усмехнулся, послушно убирая пальцы с его тела, опёрся руками о сиденье дивана. И охнул, когда Джейсон начал двигаться сразу в быстром злом ритме, не жалея ни его, ни себя, но постепенно расслабился.

Из-под полуприкрытыx век он смотрел на то, как сокращаются мускулы на спине Джейсона под обожжённой кожей, как xодит туда-сюда его правый локоть, и представлял себе руку, обхватившую член, появляющуюся и пропадающую в кулаке яркую головку. Джейсон дышал судорожно и часто, будто сам себя загонял, но они оба уже достаточно распалились предварительными ласками и поцелуями, чтобы тянуть дальше.

Под медленно нарастающее тепло внизу живота Слэйд сам стал понемногу подмахивать, и Джейсон, сосредоточенный на своиx ощущенияx, словно не замечал этого, сам траxал Слэйда как xотел, и откидывался назад, чуть не задевая его лицо взъерошенным затылком. И дразнил, дразнил, так что Слэйд наконец не выдержал: когда и Джейсон, и он сам уже были близки к разрядке, обхватил его прижал к себе, злого и недовольного, дрожащего и стонущего, и толкался внутрь, чувствуя под руками его напрягшийся живот и бешено колотящееся сердце и жадно целуя шею, пока их обоих не накрыло. 

— Урод, — негромко сказал наконец Джейсон, сбрасывая с себя его руки. — Я же тебя предупреждал.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — лениво предложил Слэйд, зевая. — Обещаю, теперь всё будет по-твоему. Будешь властвовать надо мной сколько влезет. 

Не поворачиваясь к нему, Джейсон встал и, показав средний палец, пошел в душ, шлёпая босыми пятками по дорогому дубовому паркету. 

 

Посреди ночи Слэйда разбудил шепот. Лёжа рядом, Джейсон невидяще смотрел в потолок что-то неразборчиво бормотал в темноте. 

— Что?

— Он рядом. 

Джейсон приподнялся на локтях и указал дрожащей рукой. Слэйда на мгновение пробрал мороз, словно в затенённом углу в самом деле затаился кто-то чёрный, тощий, всклокоченный, готовый напасть. Но нет, просто кресло с висящей одеждой.

— Что тебе там привиделось? — сонно спросил он.

— Он тут, разве ты не чувствуешь? — Джейсон перевел на него полный ужаса взгляд, и всё стало ясно.

Слэйд устало протёр глаза. Сколько сейчас, три, четыре утра?

— Клоуна тут нет, ты что? Он помер, парень.

Джейсон дышал, как загнанная лошадь, и не отводил настороженного взгляда от тёмного угла.

— Он снова обманул всех. Он живой, он по-прежнему играет со мной. Думал, я не догадаюсь? 

Он издал не то смешок, не то стон, поднес кулак ко рту и вдруг вгрызся в указательный палец так, что брызнула кровь.

— Эй! — Слэйд отдёрнул его руку, и Джейсон потянул на себя, будто желая ещё откусить этот палец целиком, но после пары попыток обессиленно откинулся назад на постель. И уже сам впился в его запястье пальцами.

— Как я мог поверить в его смерть… Ты ведь и сейчас помогаешь ему? Сколько он платит, чтобы посмотреть, как мы трахаемся? — он хихикнул, болезненно скривив лицо.

Будь это кто угодно другой, да хоть сам же Джейсон, но в другое время и в другом месте — Слэйд выбил бы и затолкал ему в глотку все его зубы, и располосовал всё лицо. Но не сейчас, не когда Джейсон лежал рядом с ним, обнаженный и бледный, весь в холодном поту, и хватался за него так, словно это единственное, что удерживало его на краю самого страшного кошмара, самой глубокой пропасти.

— Следи за языком, — вместо этого предупредил Слэйд.

— Но ты ведь продал меня однажды, — прошептал Джейсон, прикрывая глаза. — Ты помог бежать, взял мои деньги, а потом выдал меня ему… Это ведь всё часть его нового плана, да? Мне от него не избавиться, Слэйд, не уйти, не сбежать никогда… 

Слэйд не ответил: словами тут было не помочь, и руками вывихнутые мозги не вправить. Понемногу дыхание Джейсона выравнялось, блестящая от пота грудь поднималась и опускалась всё спокойнее. Он приоткрыл один глаз, хитро посмотрел на Слэйда:

— Чего такой серьёзный?

— Да иди ты! — отшатнулся Слэйд, вырывая руку из скользких пальцев Джейсона. 

Тот тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, нет, его нет тут больше, он ушел, всё хорошо, — сбивчиво произнес он. Доверчиво прижался к боку Слэйда и заснул, как младенец. А Слэйд ещё долго лежал без сна на перекрученной, влажной и окровавленной простыне, пытаясь вспомнить юного Робина, который бросался когда-то на него, яростный и отчаянный. Но в памяти всплывало лишь лицо с клеймом Джокера, а в ушах то и дело шуршал сухим песком тихий безумный смех.

 

Когда утром Слэйд с трудом поднялся, рядом с ним было пусто: остывшая половина постели ощущалась словно ямка от выбитого зуба. А прошлая ночь — как зияющая дыра.

Он принял ледяной душ, смывая с себя плохие воспоминания, оделся и прошел на кухню; на высоком стуле за барной стойкой устроился Джейсон, чистый, выбритый, с влажными после душа волосами. На столе перед ним стояла чашка с таким крепким кофе, что Слэйда замутило от одного запаха. Сидя вполоборота к нему, Джейсон отдавал по телефону короткие приказы, периодически отпивая по глотку своей чёрной густой отравы. Он выглядел свежим и собранным, и голос был твёрдым, как стальное лезвие. Словно не было ночной истерики. Словно Джокер не возвращался к нему в кошмарном сне.

— Бэтмен появился ночью на месте преступления? Не может быть, — Джейсон сочувствующе цокнул языком. — Кто бы мог подумать, что это случится? Теперь иди и всё исправляй. Конечно, не разочаруешь больше, куда уж больше. Вечером жди звонка.

— Попустило? — спросил Слэйд, становясь перед ним и скрещивая на груди руки. 

В ответ Джейсон одарил его своим «Что ты несешь?» взглядом, подходящим скорее для какой-нибудь шестёрки, и ответил холодно:

— У меня всё под контролем.

Слэйд приподнял бровь. Джейсон моргнул, опомнившись, прикрыл ладонью трубку и сказал вполголоса извиняющим тоном:

— Правда. — И повторил, словно ему было важно, чтобы Слэйд поверил (чтобы хоть кто-то поверил): — Всё под контролем.


End file.
